The Foursome
by The Black Flamingo101
Summary: In case you're wondering: yes, this fic is exactly what it sounds like. A drunken Romantica/Egoist foursome. Major yaoi lemon. Rated MMM.
1. Chapter 1

Yes Junjou Network. This fic is exactly what it sounds like.

I'm not sure if I'll be stoned or if you all will love me more.

Oh well. I liked it XD

Funny notes at the end! Have fun weirdos.

**FlaminGO**

* * *

><p><strong>The Foursome<strong>

**Part I**

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" The female cashier bubbled, still smiling at the face of the adorable young man who'd just picked up two bottles of wine. It clearly had been the kid's first time buying alcohol, but his license did say he was twenty-one so the clerk was more than happy to recommend some suitable draughts. The young man had explained that he was having dinner with his landlord and some of the man's friends and they needed something extra special.

The clerk glanced over to the elegant display placed prominently in the front of the store. She'd set it up few days ago and was rather proud of her work. Plus the new display shelves were perfect for the wine they'd just imported from a new company in France. They were branched off one of the biggest businesses in the country, and expected this new product to sell exceedingly well. The clerk hadn't tried it herself yet, but it had received rave reviews by the French (and hey, those people knew their wine), so it would surely be a winner here in Japan as well.

"Hanaka-kun," A voice called from the back. The clerk looked up as the owner from the store came in from the other room, looking a little disturbed.

"Yes, Jin-san?"

"Have you sold any of the Beau le Elle today?" He asked. Hanaka was taken aback by the urgency in the normally amiable man's tone.

"Why yes sir, someone just bought two of them."

The older man's eyes went wide.

"Oh dear…"

"What's the matter sir?" Hanaka asked, suddenly concerned.

"It may be nothing but… I just got a call from a man who bought that wine yesterday. Last night when he drank it he had something… unexpected happen. We don't know if it's the wine itself yet but… I don't know. Did he pay with a credit card? Maybe we can track them down and call before they open it."

Hanaka's face fell.

"He paid with cash." She said in horror. Oh no. Had she just sold that adorable like customer something awful?

The owner ran a couple fingers through his salt and pepper hair.

"It may have been just that one bottle but… well, let's just hope that nothing strange happens."

* * *

><p>Ding Dong…Ding Dong…DING DONG…DING DONG…DING DING DING DING DING—<p>

"Usagi-san! Please get off the bloody couch and let your friends in!" The twenty-one year old Misaki yelled from the kitchen, up to his eyebrows in steaming dishes and serving plates.

Akihiko rolled his eyes and begrudgingly got off the couch, wincing as the doorbell continued to ring nonstop.

"Cut that the crap out Hiroki!" The author barked as he threw the door open, glancing at his childhood friend and the tall dark-haired boyfriend whom he was forever velcroed to.

"Well if a certain moron would open his damn door when somebody RANG THE BELL maybe I wouldn't have to make my presence so apparent!" The fiery brunette roared back, growling as he tugged off his shoes with some difficulty.

"Good evening Usami-san," A much quieter (and more pleasant) voice called from behind the screamer.

"Good evening Kusama." Akihiko replied, exchanging curt nods with Nowaki. The tall man also took off his shoes (after steadying a certain brunette who was nearly tripping over his own feet) and followed the author into the living room.

"Misaki's almost done with dinner," Akihiko dryly commented, flopping back down next to a ribbon tied teddy bear. Hiroki and Nowaki sat down on the couch opposite.

"How's your new book coming old boy?" The author asked, lighting up a new cigarette.

"Well if a certain 'popular' author doesn't stop smoking around me, I'll die of lung cancer before I finish." Hiroki retorted, wrinkling his nose as the smell of the secondhand smoke.

"If you hate smokers so much Hiroki, then I suggest you move to a different country. Half of Japanese men smoke."

"I hate idiots even more, and half of Japanese men are that too. In fact, I think it's the same half."

Even though he knew he should chide his lover for speaking so rudely in another's house (when they hadn't even been there two minutes), Nowaki couldn't help but smile at Hiroki's comment.

"And my book is fine." The brunette snorted, crossing his arms and legs bad-temperedly.

The author, not amused, merely turned and asked Nowaki,

"So Kusama, Hiroki told me the other day that he's thought about introducing you to his parents. Have you met them yet—"

The silver-haired man ducked slyly as an outraged Hiroki chucked the nearest teddy bear at his childhood friend's head. The raven-haired man, meanwhile, looked at his lover in surprise and overflowing joy.

"Oh Hiro-san! I would LOVE to meet your parents! When are we going?"

"You'll pay for this Asshole-hiko!" Hiroki roared, trying to yell louder to cover up the rampant blush that was prancing over his cheeks.

The author chuckled in reply, and called into the kitchen.

"Are you ready yet Mi-kun?"

"Al-Almost!" The younger man called back. "Just getting wine glasses!"

A few more minutes of Hiroki glaring, Nowaki beaming, and Usagi smirking, the chocolate-haired twenty-one year old came out into the living room and bowed politely to the guests.

"Dinner is ready, if everyone wants to come into the other room."

"Thank you Misaki-kun," Nowaki smiled warmly. Misaki returned the smile, fidgeting with the edges of his apron. He led the way into the dinning room, casting more than a few glances at Akihiko's old friend and that friend's partner of over ten years.

Akihiko had officially introduced Misaki as his boyfriend to Hiroki six weeks ago. While the author had mentioned that he had gotten himself a roommate briefly, Hiroki had no idea that said roommate was Akihiko's lover and that said lover was also a (failing) student in Hiroki's fourth-year literature class.

Both parties had been stunned to say the least. Misaki also had no idea that his satanic lit teacher (who'd thrown more than a share of books at the student) was actually Usagi's oldest and probably closest friend. But that hadn't even been the end of the surprise.

The kicker was actually that said satanic professor was also gay and dating the towering person at the flower shop who'd sold Misaki the _baby romantica_ roses he'd bought Akihiko for his award ceremony.

The world (or at least his portion of it) was considerably smaller than he'd thought.

But as unnerved/scared/utterly terrified as he was of Professor Kamijou, Misaki had made a considerable effort to be on friendly terms with the man, at least when they were with Akihiko. He found this effort made much easier when Kusama-san was around. Misaki (much to the distaste of a certain rabbit) was actually quite taken with Nowaki's sunshiny demeanor, and the two had become fast friends.

The author sat down at one corner of the table, and the guests sat together across from him. Misaki (all the while turning down Nowaki's offers for help) hurriedly made several trips to the kitchen and arranged the skillfully made dishes picturesquely on the table. Hiroki (who admitted that he truly, never should set foot in a kitchen) found himself slightly amazed that the lackluster college student had put restaurant quality dishes together for them.

If only he put as much effort in his schoolwork.

"This looks wonderful Misaki-san," Nowaki praised, making Misaki smile bashfully again.

"Oh, it's nothing Kusama-san. Just something I threw together."

"Please Misaki-san," The doctor smiled. "Call me Nowaki."

"Well, if you insist Nowaki-san." The younger man grinned back.

"Mi-kun, sit down and join us." Akihiko cut in, snaking an arm around his lover's thin waist.

"Usagi-san," Misaki whispered in protest, lightly shoving the author's hand away as he took his seat next to him.

"Oh yes," The green-eyed college student said. "Would everyone like wine now or with dessert?"

"Save it for dessert, Misaki," The author replied, running his fingers lightly through his lover's wispy chocolate locks (making sure to throw several dark glances at Nowaki). Misaki subtly brushed the man's arm away again and began to serve his landlord and guests rice followed by the entrees.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

Despite the distinguished literature professor's opinions of Misaki Takahashi's less than stellar academic life, he found the dinner to be more than pleasing. He'd gone to upscale restaurants that weren't as satisfying. Hell, if the kid wanted any kind of decent future Hiroki thought he should ditch economics and get his butt over to culinary school. It was probably the only thing he would ever excel at.

Besides being a kiss ass.

Hiroki rolled his rusty eyes as he heard Nowaki praise the student's efforts for the thirty-sixth time that night, making the boy blush and making Akihiko fume (which did make Hiroki exceedingly happy).

"W-Well," The chocolate brunette said sheepishly. "Should we have dessert in the living room?"

"I think that's a good idea Misaki," Akihiko replied. "Let me help you."

"Usagi-san!" Misaki hissed as Akihiko grabbed his waist and towed him into the kitchen, while the pediatrician and the literature professor (who was in the process of rolling his eyes) took their seats again in the plush outer room. Misaki and Usagi followed shortly, the student carrying the china and several wine glasses, and the author carrying a chocolate ganache torte and the liquor.

"What's your color ole boy?" Akihiko asked Hiroki as he sat in the other couch. "Red, white, or both?"

Hiroki narrowed his eyes at the author's jab about the professor's historical drinking abundance, but merely muttered, "White."

Usagi complied, filling him half a glass while Misaki sliced the torte.

"Kusama-san?"

"Red, please." Nowaki said pleasantly as Hiroki accepted his glass.

"Mi-kun?"

"Oh uh, go ahead and pick for me," Misaki replied as he handed Hiroki a plate of dessert. Knowing the teen had no experience in wine, Akihiko merely smiled and poured his lover a glass of the red, knowing the white would probably be too dry for the rookie. The author poured himself a glass of white, and once everyone had been served, he raised it slightly.

"Bottom's up," He smiled, his lavender eyes giving Misaki a cool wink. The teen blushed and slowly took a sip of the red liquid. To his surprise, it actually tasted quite good. He took a bite of the expensive torte he'd bought from the bakery next to the wine store, and found that he very much enjoyed the mix of the alcohol and the chocolate. The others seemed to be enjoying it as well.

"Need a refill professor?" The author grinned at his auburn-haired friend. Hiroki rolled his eyes, but handed his dry glass back to Akihiko, who was already well into his own drink.

"Hmm," Nowaki mused. "Usami-san, this wine is very good. May I inquire as to where you bought it?"

"Misaki picked it up." The author replied, having another sip himself. "Didn't you Mi-kun?"

"Yes," Misaki replied after swallowing another mouthful. "The winery in the western part of Tokyo."

"You did a good job picking it out Mi," Akihiko smiled. "Though I've never heard of the brand before."

"The clerk at the store said it was a new wine from France." The brunette explained as Usagi refilled his empty glass. "She recommended it, said that kind was popular."

"Could I have a refill Usami-san?" Nowaki asked, giving his glass back to the silver-haired man.

Akihiko chuckled and poured yet another glass before topping off his own. He was about to ask his chocolate lover if he wanted more, when he suddenly stopped at the sight.

Misaki had just finished the last bite of his torte, but when he's brought it up to his mouth, it had left a small patch of chocolate on the thin, pink lips. Misaki turned his face as he felt Akihiko's eyes, and the author let his mouth drop. In addition to the tiny taste of chocolate lingering on Misaki's lip, the younger man's face had just flushed the most delicious shade, halfway between an innocent pink and a passionate red. Misaki cocked his head, his glazed green eyes and foggy mind trying to comprehend what his older lover was staring at.

"Mi…" The author breathed deeply, leaning forward. "You have some…chocolate…on your lips…"

The younger one also exhaled shallowly, speaking in a slightly slurred tone.

"…do I?"

"Here," The author purred, simply intoxicated by everything Misaki. "Let me…lick it off you…"

If the brunette's hazy mind thought a protest at the man's forward words and action, he did not voice it. Instead, Misaki sat there airily as Usagi swiped his slick tongue over his lover's small mouth. Rather than backing away and stammering wildly like he normally would have done, the brunette ran his peach tongue over the area Akihiko had licked, faintly tasting cigarettes, the chocolate torte, and white wine his lover had been drinking. The presence of that small, sweet tongue again made Akihiko's heart hammer in his chest and he leaned forward once again and caught the back of Misaki's neck with a large hand, cupping his own pale lips over the boy's in a deep, drowning kiss.

The raven-haired pediatrician watched the goings on of the couple sitting across from him, his foggy mind trying to decide if he should care or not. But at the moment, his sealed lips and half-closed eyes, refusing to move, decided for him.

Until the hazy cobalt irises glanced at the one next to him.

The distinguished literature professor, in his haste to get a third (or was it his fifth?) glass, had bumped his fork and knocked the last bite of the fudgy cake into his lap. And rather than use said fork, the professor had merely picked the chunk off his thigh and popped it into his mouth, closing his rusty eyes at the exquisite taste.

But unlike the author, the thunderstruck Nowaki didn't wait for permission. With two strong hands he snatched Hiroki's lithe shoulders and pulled the red brunette's mouth to his own, his hot, sweeping tongue helping to melt the bite of torte in Hiroki's mouth. Soon, both of their oral muscles were slicking and swiping against each other, the taste of chocolate, wine, and each other meshing into the most perfectly tasteful concoction. Mouths didn't become enough, and hands jumped to life and roved around each other's backs and stomachs, making the two grown men moan into their locked, wet caverns.

"…ohhh….ahhh…" Came a light, wanton moan from the other couch, where Akihiko had unbuttoned Misaki's shirt and began to lick and mouth his younger lover's warm, pert nipples. The author swept his tongue over the tight, pink buds, then cupped his pearly teeth gently over the entire area, making Misaki arched his neck backwards and moaned breathlessly. The young man shifted his trim hips as he felt Akihiko's mouth, and he was so intoxicated he didn't even notice when an icicle of saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth and down to his chin. But the author saw the stream and he dragged the barely upright boy into his lap and drunkenly lapped it away, sending more breathy sighs past Misaki's parted lips. The younger man moaned and swayed gently as Usagi began to devour his neck, and barely realizing it, Misaki's small hands reached forward and undid the author's tie. He then unclasped the small white buttons, one by one, his mouth curving lazily as he saw more and more of Akihiko's sculpted chest revealed.

Both of the lover's shirts slid slowly down their shoulders as they kissed, groped, and fondled each other, but once again, Nowaki had moved the slightest bit faster. Hiroki's shirt was already off and the doctor skillful hands were making progress on his own as he straddled the auburn brunette. Once the clothes were lazily slid off, Nowaki fell onto his smaller lover, engulfing Hiroki's body with a blazing heat. Hiroki weaved his thin, long fingers through Nowaki's raven hair as the two locked lips again, stroking the obsidian locks repeatedly as he sighed into the hot mouth.

As long and deeply as the egoists kissed, they couldn't seem to get enough. They chose to prolong their union, letting their hands travel their own and each other's bodies in place of their mouths. But the more they ate, the hungrier they became.

That is, until their intoxicated minds felt heat gathering in the center of their hips. Nowaki finally broke the kiss, growing harder as he heard Hiroki's sighing moan, and moved his strong hand down to the zipper of his boyfriend's khaki slacks.

"Ohhh!…Ohhh!…..Aahhhh!" Called Misaki's pleasured voice once again. As behind as the author had been before (but then again, who the hell was keeping score anyways?), he'd actually been the first to get into his younger lover's pants. Misaki's willowy, pale body was now naked and bare on the plush couch, but he didn't even notice. Akihiko's equally hungry mouth was devouring the area between Misaki's thighs, his hot tongue lapping at Misaki's hardened member. The younger lover moaned in desire as his sensitive organ was awakened like a live wire, and he didn't try to muffle any of the volume. Usagi heard the wanton sighs, and he swiped his tongue over the slit of Misaki's cock, savoring every taste of his young love. He felt droopy hands stroke at his hair and Akihiko sucked the whole shaft into his mouth, making Misaki's back slowly arch off the couch. The author stroked his own erection as he blew his adorable lover, and Misaki's moans only made his cock weep and grow harder.

But the up and coming doctor wasn't far behind. In fact, he wasn't behind at all. He too was sucking his brunette lover off, but the professor's hands weren't idle. The red brunette had Nowaki's engorged cock between his fingers and was slowly and sensually easing him to a climax while Nowaki's hot tongue set his own member aflame.

In a matter of minutes, all four of them came, lazy moans of release echoing up to the ceiling. The two drunken and aroused semes stared hungrily at their partners, before two more pairs of pants were shrugged off and dropped onto the floor.

The gloves (and pants) were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

Misaki's dazy eyes traced wavy circles around the ceiling as his climax engulfed his mind in a blanket of pleasure, but the dilated irises slipped back down as he felt familiar hands pawing his slender thighs. Akihiko lazily dragged his lips over one of the milky white limbs, his teeth nipping here and there as if he was having a never-ending taste test of the supple body. Misaki was flipped over onto his stomach and he moaned as Akihiko's mouth sucked at the boy's fleshy inner thighs, and he cried for more when the author's tongue smoothed across his twitching entrance.

The groggy Usagi devoured more and more of the wailing young man, but like the egoists, he wasn't satisfied. He felt hungrier and more desperate for taste and touch and heat and smell, and it climbed to a point that he couldn't stand it.

"ACK!" Misaki yelped as two of Akihiko's fingers jumped straight inside him without warning. But he began shifting and moaning again as the digits circled and probed inside him, creating simply delicious friction that made him wail for more. Akihiko slicked his digits around the silky insides of the boy, but that warm, tight, wet heat drove him even madder. Misaki jerked as the fingers slid out of him but he was almost shrieking in delight as he felt Usagi's blazing cock roughly slide into his tight hole. It filled him deeply and widely, and the younger man lifted his narrow jaw and wailed in sensation.

The high moans of Misaki were accented by the lower, gruff cries of Hiroki, who was also facedown on the opposing couch. The red brunette stretched his lithe body and moaned in a low deep tone as Nowaki's teeth bit at the small of his back and down the slight curve of his firm ass. The doctor mouthed franticly, as if he were an alpha wolf devouring his willing prey. Hiroki's foggy eyes closed and he arched as the raven wolf held his bite a little longer than usual as he mounted the professor, the seme making pleasured grunts as his mouth slurped harder and positioned his cock for entrance. Nowaki latched onto the back of Hiroki's neck as he pushed inside, his eyes rolling back at the feeling of the innards of Hiroki's tight ass. The dark-haired man rocked back and thrust himself deeper inside, rolling and jerking the pleasured, flushed brunette. He thrusted harder and faster, still lapping and gnawing at Hiroki's back as the low, manly moans sweep through him like electricity. He pounded ever faster, not noticing how close they were to the edge of the couch. A few seconds later they went tumbling onto the floor area between the couch and the coffee table, but Nowaki looped an arm around the professor's torso and dragged them over to an open part of the floor, quickly resuming his movements.

The romantics also had moved to the floor (or had fallen with minimal grace like the egoists), and the silver-haired author sat with his back to the couch, Misaki impaled on his cock and thrusting upward with gusto. The boy was so enthralled and lost in his own pleasure that all he could do was lean the back of his head against Usagi's chest and moan, more icicles dripping down the side of his mouth. Akihiko's tongue swept them all up, sweeping his tongue repeatedly over Misaki's cheeks and ears like a grooming cat. His slick oral muscles even traced along his lover's sweat beaded forehead, tasting salt with the sugar he got from Misaki's faintly chocolate mouth. The chocolate brunette's breath hitched again as Akihiko increased his pace, the end of his hot prick rubbing deliciously at Misaki's sweet spot. The verdant eyed boy lifted his head and moaned again, and his cries caught the attention of someone else.

Hiroki's rust red eyes peered groggily ahead as his ear caught a Misaki moan. The professor stared hypnotically at the two lovers, his own breath still being gasped out as Nowaki devoured him.

But Hiroki wanted even more.

His fine-boned hands pawed forward the floor, trying to drag his Nowaki-weighted body towards the other couple. At first the black wolf held on with gusto, but as Hiroki persisted, he began to move with the auburn-haired man, till the egoists were right in front of the romantics.

Misaki's verdant eyes also had caught the red brunette as he moved towards him, and as he stared at the flushed, sweaty face of Hiroki, he licked his thin lips.

The sight of the tiny pink tongue making his dripping cock all the more hard, Hiroki pulled forward with all his strength and fell onto Misaki, capturing the small mouth of the chocolate brunette. The boy tasted fire and white wine in the new and exciting mouth and he eagerly kissed Hiroki back, his hands snaking around and weaving themselves into the wild auburn hair. The two ukes pressed their sweaty bodies against each other, gasping into their locked mouths as their weeping erections rubbed. Hiroki licked and sucked franticly at Misaki's tongue, the taste of the sweet mouth new and exhilarating for him.

The incredibly sexy picture of the two bottoms moaning and rubbing up against each other was not lost on their semes. When Misaki and Hiroki's mouths briefly parted, Akihiko roughly grabbed a handful of the professor's hair and yanked Hiroki's mouth to his own, tasting a new tantamount of interesting flavor concoctions. Misaki smoothed his hands along Hiroki's sleak back and jerked in surprise as yet another mouth gently bit one of his fingers. Nowaki's raven head of hair lifted up, the small finger still lightly stuck between his teeth. He licked the digit and then leaned forward and sweetly kissed the chocolate haired boy, his tongue licking along Misaki's upper lip. Misaki sighed. This mouth was hot and strong, but soft and gentle. Still kneading Hiroki's auburn hair with one of his hands, he reached around and smoothed the other along Nowaki's raven locks, grinning slightly as the giant sweetly licked his palm.

The kiss Akihiko and Hiroki shared was anything but. Their tongues lasted almost violently, each other claiming dominance and power. Hiroki caught the author's bottom lip between his teeth and bit briefly before Akihiko pulled his mouth away and gnawed roughly at the professor's ear, growling grunts gathering in the back of his throat.

Misaki meanwhile, had unlocked himself from Nowaki and found himself sandwiched before Hiroki and Akihiko, with his forehead pressed to the fiery brunette's sculpted pectorals. The chocolate's small tongue again left his mouth and he spread it along the bunched nipple that lay before him, so delicately that Hiroki froze his assault with the author.

Rusty red eyes took one look at the flushed boy before the professor leaned down and began to bite at the other uke's nipples, which had the boy wailing. Akihiko joined in, teething his uke's neck while Nowaki captured Misaki's lips in another kiss. The green eyed young man had never felt such a mountain of sensation, and he nearly screamed murder into Nowaki's mouth as Usagi's hand stroked his cock as well. Nowaki did the same with Hiroki's, sending deep, guttural cries exploding from the professor's mouth. Both ukes were at the verge of an ecstatic climax, and the semes resumed thrusting with vigor, pushing and bumping the two bottoms into each other. Misaki grabbed Hiroki's hair and pulled him into another kiss just as they came. Their lips broke, a spider web string of saliva connecting their screaming mouths as they felt orgasms rock their bodies and the warmth of their semes' seed flooding their insides.

But immediately after, they lost all energy. The four men flopped bonelessly onto their stomachs, wrapping various limbs around each other as they panted and exchanged short pecks. Misaki's droopy green eyes and Hiroki's fogged auburn eyes met again as they started to fall asleep on the living room floor. But not able to resist one last touch, the two slowly brought their lips together and had one last kiss before they fell asleep in an entanglement of arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

"Mmmm…" Misaki's small voice murmured as his mind started to emerge from the land of sleep. The student inhaled, shifting around a bit and feeling the amazing warmth that surrounded his whole body. But his eyebrows creased slightly as he heard another throaty yawn hit his face.

Usagi-san?

No. It was different.

The little mystery starting to rouse his heavy mind, Misaki slowly opened his baggy eyes…

And found himself staring at the wide, rusty eyes of his literature professor, who was lying stark naked next to him.

The two ukes stared at each other for exactly ten seconds before they erupted into screams that could be heard from a block away.

And needless, to say, Misaki did not have the heart (or cajones) to call the winery and explain exactly why he wasn't thrilled with his purchase.

Not to mention that this orgy of sin had given Akihiko a fabulous new idea for a BL novel.

And gave Hiroki an incentive to murder his childhood friend.

And Nowaki…well, he thought it had been fun. Though he had one hell of a hangover.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>I am so going to hell for this.<p>

Well, I hope you all enjoyed XD Though I'm sure you did.

But Jesus, it seems like all I ever write are lemons, and even when I do I never come up with normal ones.

This fic actually started out as an idea for a Akihiko/Misaki/Haruhiko lemon. Then I thought about an Akihiko/Hiroki/Nowaki lemon. But either way, I really just wanted two hot semes and one screaming uke. But then I thought, two ukes are better than one ;D

I actually came up with the prototype for this fic when I was at my brother's house last Friday watching the new vampire move "Let me In." Apparently one of my turn ons is gore and people having their heads ripped off in alleyways and swimming pools. But I had had a little wine that night, so therefore a plot bunny was born.

Then again, I think this lemon was actually spawned by me reading too many Final Fantasy VII threesomes with Zack, Cloud, and Sephiroth. (otherwise known as Clackiroth XDD hah) (btw if that's your cup of tea look in my favs "In Control" involves collars and Cloud is so bitch whipped ;D )

But anyway, I did enjoy writing this, though it's a bit hard to describe who's hand is where and doing what and who's mouth is kissing who (or what) etc etc etc etc.

But you know, all of you should be gettin down on your fucking knees and thanking me that I don't write lemons chapter by chapter and that I'm kind enough to post them all at once.

Cause god knows I love kissing ass...

But I guess one of my merits (or faults) is that when I start writing a lemon, I can't stop. So I hate taking breaks.

Anyways, drop me a line peeps. Because I love you all enough to write pretty boys doing smutty things.

Thanks for reading!

**TBF101**

**Edit 11/22/12  
><strong>

**Since Yourfanfiction went under, I've decided to completely disregard the lemon scare that went on last summer and reupload all my lemon chapters. Most are up right now and the ones that are missing should be up on my blog. The URL is on my profile.  
><strong>


End file.
